


Sexy Inspiration

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu reveals the truth behind their musical prowess.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	Sexy Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu always smiled when a reporter asked him about his musical muse. And he always replied about a melody haunting his mind, or a burst of sudden notes. Telling the truth was not an option.

A moan (low D flat) escaped from his captive's mouth. The gag distorted the noise, and it also made it reverberate around the walls of their bedroom. Like the echo in a concert hall.

"Do you like that, baby?" Junsu asked as he thrust slowly into Yoochun's body.

Yoochun moaned (another D flat, arching up to a B)

Higher notes whimpered to his right, and Junsu smiled at Jaejoong. The beauty was on his hands and knees, also gagged and shivering.

Only the three of them knew that it was Jaejoong's whimpers that inspired the chorus of Pierrot; Yoochun moans forming the melody around the rapping in the unnamed song. The two of them created the most beautiful music when their prostates were being teased by three or four fingers.

Junsu slowly withdrew from Yoochun's body, despite his whimpers. He slapped Yoochun's ass lightly. "Your soul mate is being impatient."

He ran his fingers up Yoochun's sweaty back, into his hair. Junsu pulled, yanking Yoochun's head back. He smiled at the blown, open lust in Yoochun's eyes. He leaned down, breath hot against Yoochun's cheek.

"Do you want to watch me fuck him?" Junsu asked, voice matching Yoochun's low moan.

Eyes wide, Yoochun nodded, wincing as his hair was pulled.

Junsu didn't let them watch. He smiled, kissed his cheek and licked around the gag

Using the grip on Yoochun's hair, Junsu pulled Yoochun around until he was facing Jaejoong's naked body. "Beautiful, huh?"

Yoochun hummed in agreement (middle C, scaling up to an E).

Junsu patted his head and went to his beautiful voice mate. With each step, Jaejoong shivered more. Junsu paused next to him, gaze tracing the thin raised marks from his previous whipping. Fingers followed, bumping over each line. Jaejoong's whimper was higher, almost a C, and it went sharp when he touched the lowest dip of his spine. "Yoochun is watching us," Junsu whispered. "Do you want him to?" Jaejoong nodded, just as frantically as Yoochun.

Junsu smirked. "You're both such kinky cock sluts." Jaejoong whimpered again, trying not to move as Junsu moved behind him.

He kneeled, using Jaejoong's ass for balance. He cupped both cheeks, red with want and heat. Rubbing lightly, Junsu leaned over and licked a wet line up Jaejoong's spine. His beautiful captive cried out (a trill between a B, C and D). Junsu chuckled.

He spread Jaejoong open and licked his lips as he watched Jaejoong's body clench and beg for him. With one hand on his ass, Junsu held his cock down. He swiped it up and down Jaejoong's cleft, pulling more beautiful notes from his throat. Yoochun's low moan blended in perfectly with him, and Junsu added his own quiet moan as he thrust slowly into Jaejoong's body.

Junsu adjusted his knees and then pulled out slowly. Jaejoong's elbows shook and he screamed. Junsu felt the echo in his body and sped up. He didn't want to come, not yet, but when even their moans were in sync like this, Junsu always came faster than he wanted to.

Jaejoong's body tightened around him, almost impossibly tight, and he whimpered as he shook, trying to come around the cock ring.

Yoochun whimpered (more lower octave notes) and Junsu had a moment to wish Yoochun was sucking on Jaejoong's restrained cock.

Next time. Definitely next time.

Junsu bent over Jaejoong's body, eyes tightly shut, and he gasped, coming hard inside his lover.

Jaejoong moaned, and his elbows bent, his head lowering to the ground. Junsu took a few deep breaths of recovery. He lay a kiss on Jaejoong's tailbone and then slowly pulled out. They moaned as one, sharing a brief note. Junsu massaged his ass, watching as come dripped from Jaejoong's spasming entrance.

"Lick him clean," Junsu said, turning to Yoochun.

Yoochun's eyes widened in anticipation. Junsu chuckled as Yoochun crawled to them. He released the gag and pressed a quick kiss to Yoochun's lower lip.

Junsu moved away, not too far, watching as Yoochun eagerly spread Jaejoong open and started licking him. Junsu smiled, cataloging the notes and noises Jaejoong made. He hadn't heard that perfect strain yet, that addicting melodious hook. But it was still early. Their night had just started.

As another beautiful moan echoed around them, Junsu had high hopes for going to the studio in the morning with some sexy inspiration.


End file.
